Bomb (Алекса)
Gabriel Brandes, John Forkelid, Alexander Karlsson, Alexej Viktorovitch, Alexaundra Christine Schneiderman | композитор = Alexander Karlsson, Alexej Viktorovitch, John Forkelid, Gabriel Brandes | продюсер = Kim Jun Hong, Hong Won Ki | предыдущий = - | следующий = "Bomb (Rock ver.)" }} "Bomb" - дебютный цифровой сингловый альбом Алексы. Он был выпущен 21 октября 2019 года. Список треков #"Bomb (Korean ver.)" - 3:23 #"Bomb (English ver.)" - 3:23 #"Bomb (Inst.)" - 3:23 Текст Корейский= Knock knock 시작해 I can’t wait anymore 버 버튼을 push I can’t tell anymore 또 똑같은 action, Can’t change anymore 집어치워 blind I can’t take anymore 처음느낀 texture 이질적인 gesture blow 타들어간 불꽃에 얼어붙은 눈빛은 glow 넌 아마도 깜짝 놀랄 걸 맘 놓다간 따끔 데일 걸 Since I’m the one, I am the one Let’s have some fun, 엣지있게 웃어 뻔한 질문에 대답하기엔 난 좀 바쁜 걸 자신없다면 I will make you see We gon’ drop it like a bomb We gon’ drop it like a bomb Boom boom boom boom boom (So get ready now) 감당하겠다면 터트려봐 I’m your fantasy 이건 나와 같은 bomb 주저하지 말고 소릴 높여 It’s your melody 아주 많이 다른 총성 없는 니 머릿속은 day day 전쟁중 영혼 없는 blank 화면속은 뱅뱅 로딩중 좋아요 on SNS 그게 전부니 진짜 너를 보여봐 숙녀다운 attitude 찾아다닌 거라면 번지수가 틀렸지 더 원한다면 지금 다가와 We gon’ drop it like a bomb We gon’ drop it like a bomb Boom boom boom boom boom (So get ready now) 감당하겠다면 터트려봐 I’m your fantasy 이건 나와 같은 bomb 주저하지 말고 소릴 높여 It’s your melody 아주 많이 다른 bomb Like a bomb bomb Let’s go drop it like a bomb Come on give to you Boom boom boom boom boom (So get ready now) 주저하지 말고 소릴 높여 It’s your melody 거짓 말은 안해 bomb 눈치보지 말고 이제부터 I’m the only one We gon’ drop it like a bomb |-|Романизация= Knock knock shijakhae I can’t wait anymore beo beoteuneul push I can’t tell anymore Tto ttokgateun action, Can’t change anymore Jibeochiweo blind I can’t take anymore Cheoeumneukkin texture ijiljeogin gesture blow Tadeureogan bukkoche eoreobuteun nunbicheun glow Beon amado kkamjjak nollal geol Mam nodagan ttakkeum deil geol Since I’m the one, I am the one Let’s have some fun, etjiitge useo Lpeonan jilmune daedaphagien nan jom bappeun geol Jashineobttamyeon I will make you see We gon’ drop it like a bomb We gon’ drop it like a bomb Boom boom boom boom boom (So get ready now) Gamdanghagettamyeon teoteuryeobwa I’m your fantasy Igeon nawa gateun bomb Jujeohaji malgo soril nopyeo It’s your melody Aju mani dareun Chongseong eomneun ni meorissogeun day day jeonjaengjung Yeonghon eomneun blank Hwamyeonsogeun baengbaeng lodingjung Joayo on SNS geuge jeonbuni Jinja neoreul boyeobwa Suknyeodaun attitude chajadanin georamyeon Beonjisuga teullyeotji Deo weonandamyeon jigeum dagawa We gon’ drop it like a bomb We gon’ drop it like a bomb Boom boom boom boom boom (So get ready now) Gamdanghagettamyeon teoteuryeobwa I’m your fantasy Igeon nawa gateun bomb Jujeohaji malgo soril nopyeo It’s your melody Aju mani dareun bomb Like a bomb bomb Let’s go drop it like a bomb Come on give to you Boom boom boom boom boom (So get ready now) Jujeohaji malgo soril nopyeo It’s your melody Geojit mareun anae bomb Nunchiboji malgo ijebuteo I’m the only one We gon’ drop it like a bomb |-|Английский= Knock knock start I can’t wait anymore Bu-button push I can’t tell anymore D-do same action Can’t change anymore Cut it out blind I can’t take anymore First time feeling texture Different nature gesture, blow Smoldering flames, frozen gaze, glow You’ll probably be surprised You’ll get burned if you lay down your heart Since I’m the one, I am the one Let’s have some fun, smile stylishly I’m too busy to answer obvious questions If you’re not confident, I will make you see We gon’ drop it like a bomb We gon’ drop it like a bomb Boom boom boom boom boom (So get ready now) If you can handle it, blow it up I’m your fantasy This is like me, bomb Don’t hesitate and raise the volume, it’s your melody Very different No gunshot in your head Day day in battle No soul, blank screen Bang, bang, loading Like on SNS, is that all? Show your true self If you were looking for a girlish attitude You’ve got the wrong address If you want more, come close now We gon’ drop it like a bomb We gon’ drop it like a bomb Boom boom boom boom boom (So get ready now) If you can handle it, blow it up I’m your fantasy This is like me, bomb Don’t hesitate and raise the volume, it’s your melody Very different Like a bomb bomb Let’s go drop it like a bomb Come on, give it to you, bomb Boom boom boom boom boom (So get ready now) Don’t hesitate and raise the volume, it’s your melody I don’t lie, bomb Don’t worry about others Starting now, I’m the only one We gon’ drop it like a bomb Чарт Галерея AleXa Bomb schedule.png|План-распорядок Примечания Ссылки на видео * Клип ** Танцевальная версия ** Тизер клипа * Танцевальная репетиция * Реакция на клип * Тизеры: #1 ZB CORP PROJECT / #2 Awakening / #3 Eyes On You / #4 Performance teaser en:Bomb (AleXa) Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:Алекса Категория:Релизы 2019 г. Категория:Синглы 2019 г.